


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°10 : « Malaise déjoué »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [10]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Mendelsohn is God too (don't worry Benny), Ben Mendelsohn must be jealous I didn't sung his praises like I did with Mads, I blame Mads Mikkelsen in boxers in the Hannibal show, Krennso, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen is God, One Shot, Republic Futures Program, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers, Swimming Pool, Young Galen Erso, Young Orson Krennic, brentaal, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Orson décida d'emmener son ami Galen à la piscine... sauf que Erso n'était pas franchement à l'aise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette idée spéciale a germé après que j'aie pu contempler Mads Mikkelsen en maillot de bain dans un épisode de « Hannibal », alors évidemment j'ai accepté de faire n'importe quoi parce que Maaaads *0*

C'était un week-end prolongé par un jour férié, et Orson avait eu envie de s'échapper du campus universitaire le temps d'un après-midi. Il avait donc invité Galen – son compagnon de chambre, meilleur ami et _crush_ – à l'accompagner à la plage couverte artificielle qui venait d'ouvrir en ville.

Malheureusement, l'endroit était bondé, et les deux amis cherchèrent en coin tranquille pendant un moment, sans en trouver. Galen semblait mal à l'aise au milieu de la foule, et le fait d'être uniquement vêtu d'un maillot de bain n'arrangeait pas la sensation.

Pourtant, se dit Orson, Galen avait un corps dont il ne devrait pas rougir. Légèrement musclé – pour les quelques travaux à la ferme qu'il avait effectués sur son monde natal – et sans l'ombre d'un bout de graisse, les épaules plutôt larges et les hanches plus étroites, Galen Erso n'était pas désagréable à regarder (même si le regard de Krennic s'attardait plutôt sur son beau visage... et sur un tout aussi beau fessier).

Mais Orson savait que ce n'était pas l'absence de vêtements en elle-même qui provoquait la gêne de son ami, mais le fait de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule d'anonymes, sans armure de tissu pour créer un barrage psychologique. Krennic comprenait le malaise de son ami, et il écourta l'après-midi baignade, au grand soulagement de Galen. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et allèrent plutôt se promener dans la ville, moins bondée.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaaaaads *_*  
> Voilà, j'ai encore craqué, je m'excuse xD Ben Mendelsohn doit être jaloux dans son coin, surtout que je suis arrivée là à cause de lui à la base (Mikkelsen j'ai « fait sa connaissance » un peu plus tard U_U').


End file.
